


Just a Night with Nozomi

by twofaced_tRader



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adult Life, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Jobs, Futa!Eli, Futanari, Masturbation, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, smutty smut and im not afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofaced_tRader/pseuds/twofaced_tRader
Summary: Eli hasn’t seen Nozomi for a while due to the latter’s job, unluckily for when she does come home, Eli finds herself neck deep in trouble with Nozomi leading to a very ‘fun’ and eventful night.





	Just a Night with Nozomi

**Author's Note:**

> double upload for this and my other series try and stop me ~avid nozoeli fan

Slumped on the couch binging Netflix on the TV, holding an almost empty bag of popcorn in one hand and the remote in the other, Eli was bored as hell as she continued to watch episode after episode of a chick flick Nico had recommended, it was interesting in the beginning, but it started to get shitty near the end of the first season, only for a cliffhanger to get suddenly slapped down in the second season, purely the only reason why Eli was convinced to keep watching. Curiosity killed the cat and perhaps Eli too...if she didn’t find out how the show would end. Is that how that saying worked?

It was not often that she let herself laze around on a beautiful, sunshine and rainbows sort of weekend like this, she’d usually be up on her feet doing a bit of exercise, maybe hanging around with Nico and Maki, or having some fun with Honoka and Rin. Or hanging around with Nozomi when she was here.

 

Today was an unfortunate exception, the reason was simply because she had injured her ankle at work the previous day. While carrying some heavy files for the big boss, she accidentally tripped over the extremely almost concerningly low coffee table that was in their office, pretty stupid of her. What was worse was that she dropped all the files and their papers sprawled everywhere. Pure embarrassment, a tut from her boss plus a swollen ankle led her to go to the hospital to check it out.

After work approximately 5 hours post-trip, it had gotten quite a nuisance that Eli had to call a taxi to get to the hospital, a 3 minute walk from her workplace.

“Rest at home for tomorrow, please don’t put excessive strain on it unless you have to.” The doctor said after she examined Eli’s ankle for approximately 2.48 seconds. “You could have prevented this if you had put some ice on it.”

 

So here Eli was, dying from tedium, in need of a refill of popcorn, tempted to go on Amazon to buy a popcorn machine/robot or whatever, and really needing to pee. Today was a very long and boring day but at least Nozomi was coming back from her trip. Being the savvy business woman she was, her position was similar to Eli’s but involved her travelling around the world to meet clients, so she often went on trips and by this point Eli was completely used to it. 

“Look Jessica, I love you...we’ll always be the bestest of best friends..”

The ‘Are you still watching..’ message came up after the credits rolled, Eli simply hit back and got up from the couch. The empty plastic bag in which the popcorn came in, still full of those obnoxious kernels, and the remote literally slid off her, which she wasn’t particularly bothered to clean up. Being careful not to force too much of her weight on that ankle, Eli half limped toward the bathroom to relieve her bladder. 

She stood in front of the toilet and took of her pajama bottoms, revealing her sad little needy dick that looked like it hadn’t seen a pussy in all of eternity.

After she finished, Eli thought to herself of what to do, when an obvious answer came to mind.

In a half limping hurried dash into the bedroom, Eli excitedly jumped onto the bed, minding her ankle, and the pajama bottoms and panties came off immediately. Just the very idea of masturbation was already giving her the tingly feeling down there, her cock was already getting erect.

She missed Nozomi and she was very aware of it, just the very thought of her girlfriend as well made her cock stand even taller, starting to pulsate and twitch, she reached in ‘that one cabinet where all the naughty stuff is stored’, which was basically Nozomi’s bedside locker, and pulled out a bottle of lube. Feeling the cool feeling of the lubricant on her fingers, Eli began with her thumb and her middle finger grasping lightly from the very bottom of her dick, and stroked the lube that was on her hand all the way to top. It was titillating feeling her fingers glide over her shaft.

Sitting back on her pillow, Eli let herself go, her hands weren’t her’s anymore, they were Nozomi’s. 

_“Eli-chi...look how big and hot your dick is...you really want me don’t you?”_

_Oh god yes, Nozomi swirled her fingers around Eli’s cock making Eli moan from the tease, Nozomi licked her lips in sight of her prey, she leaned forward, pushing her hair back and gave Eli’s precum a little lapping._

“M-More..Nozo-mi…”

_In response, Nozomi welcomed Eli’s more than ready dick into her mouth putting down her mouth as far as she could._

“Y-Yes...t-that’s good..” Eli grunted, closed eyes, as her hands pumped her cock with a slow speed. With her right hand she gripped tightly her shaft and rubbed up all the way to the very tip where she would add in a little swipe with her thumb with the ever increasing flow of precum that dripped out of her dick.

_Nozomi’s head was bobbing up and down, her boobs spilled over Eli’s legs revealing how hard her nipples were through her elegant purple bra, with every thrust, Nozomi made little moan only amplifying how crazy Eli was feeling right now._

“God..that..f-feels..so good ah…” Her hands worked faster and tighter, her moans and groans were starting to get quite loud. Sacrificing her left hand, she decided to play with her boobs as well, feeling them heavy and hard in her hand, she flicked her nipple and traced around it using some of the lube and precum mix that came from her dick to make it easier.

_Nozomi was sucking so hard, and boy it felt like ecstasy and greatness and lust all in a one. Nozomi made straight eye contact with Eli, who was having a hard time keeping herself from moaning, “I looove the smell of your cock, the taste, everything..Eli-chi~♡”_

“Hhh..Fuck..I’m going to come soon, Nozomi.”

_“Come into my mouth, I want your precious sperm inside my stomach….make me full Eli-chi.”_

“N-Nozo-Nozo-mi..ahh” Cum came shooting up high and falling down, spraying parts of the bed, the floor and Eli herself. What a great orgasm that was.

“Oh dear. Eli-chi really?”

“But you said..to come into your mouth…..wait.” Eli opened her eyes, back to reality where a tired post flight Nozomi stood, her trench coat was still on and her arms were crossed, this was a bad situation.

Nozomi, who was wearing a cute brown beret that matched her cream brown tench, sighed as she looked at the cum stained sheets, she took off her coat and tossed it over the dresser, revealing the outfit she wore underneath, a pair of sexy, well, normal black leggings, a trendy red flannel skirt and a comfy looking pink cashmere turtleneck. She glared seeming upset at Eli and her still erect cock. “Eli-chi…” Nozomi sighed again but this time with a depressed or disappointed tone. 

“H-How was your flight…?” Eli nervously laughed as she grew rather uncomfortable with Nozomi’s sad response. 

“You’re cheating on me with _yourself_ while I’m away? I’m shocked…” Nozomi murmured sarcastically, which Eli couldn’t tell was sarcastic. “I must be doing something wrong.”

Not moving from her position, Eli’s hands shot up to stop Nozomi from getting the wrong idea. “No no no! I just was...lonely without you.” 

From a straight face to downright shaky laughter, Nozomi chuckled from sight of a lonely and desparate post-masturabtion Eli. “Just kidding Eli-chi, my flight landed a little early if you’re wondering.” 

Eli, who was hoping for Nozomi to come and help her, waited with one leg bent and the other with her ankle flat on the bed, her arms resting on the headboard of the bed. Instead, the purple haired girl wheeled her grey metal suitcase into the room and opened it up where a few of her dirty clothes spilled out. “Whoops.”

Just what was Nozomi doing right now?? “Nozomi...help me out here…” Eli mumbled in a pouty voice, however Nozomi continued to throw dirty laundry into the laundry basket. “Hey don’t ignore me.”

Nozomi sighed again and faced Eli, she took off her beret and ruffled with her hair a little, “Eli-chi, if you can get off without me actually being there, then help yourself.” She retorted with another sarcastic tone and returned to her unpacking. Eli was left mouth agape, shook from Nozomi’s unusual turn down, what did she have against Eli masturbating?

Eli crawled across the bed to the edge nearest Nozomi, she frowned when Nozomi didn’t react. She opened her mouth to say something but just as she did, Nozomi turned around and dove onto to Eli, a forcing Eli to lie back onto the bed whilst enjoying a hug from Nozomi. “Eliiii-chiiiiii I’m just screwing around with you~” she laughed with a cheeky grin on her face.

Her crotch area hovered less than half a centimetre above Eli’s erection, and it needed to be clothless and closer to enhance experience.

“Instead of helping you with your uhh.. horniness, we are going to go have dinner at a nice restaurant in 10 minutes, so I suggest you get ready. Oh. And do something about that~”

 

What?

 

Pretty much 10 minutes later, the NozoEli pair were sitting in a taxi ready to go to that fancy restaurant Nozomi had mentioned. While the dress code wasn’t formal, thank goodness it wasn’t, smart casual clothing was required, Eli chose to wear a dark blue blazer, one Nozomi chose for her, with the cleanest white shirt Eli had and leather black skirt matched with knee high socks and a black pair of flats. The only problem she had was that she still had that erection, calmed down but still a little noticeable under her skirt, Eli simply didn’t have the time to do something about it.

“Why are we going so early…” Eli scratched head thinking about how she had just stuffed herself with popcorn for the whole day.

“Eli-chi it’s only an hour before our usual time but I’m jet lagged, I didn’t eat much on the plane and right now it’s lunch time for me.” Nozomi said crossly, that crossness must have still come from Eli masturbating, still Ei had no ideas to why she was being like that.

It was dark in the taxi, Eli was considering taking care of her bump without the taxi driver hopefully noticing, but decided that it was sorta embarrassing. But unfortunately, Nozomi seemed to have taken notice of Eli’s intentions, her hand wormed itself to the edge of Eli’s skirt, she lifted the skirt slightly by rising a finger and already, Eli’s member poked out through her panties. Eli tried to push her hand away but Nozomi had already started to stroke a finger on the head, giving Eli the ultimate spine chiller.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?” Eli whisper, panic stricken and extremely worried that her erection would get even bigger. Nozomi smirked her evil smirk and continued to ride her nails along the tip of her penis through her panties.

Despite the commotion in the back, the old man driving the taxi didn’t seem to notice. “Stop it!” Eli hissed getting flustered and scared of being judged by the taxi driver. She softly slapped Nozomi’s hand, who drawed her hand back, “Hm? This calls for a punishment…”

Oh dear, whatever was in store for Eli would not be good. Nozomi’s punishments, whether there was a proper reason or not for giving them, were usually humiliating acts in the bedroom scene, to name a few of the punishments that Nozomi had previous given, they included having to act like a dog, trying being tied up and blindfolded, and being forced into a roleplay where she pretended to be Nozomi’s servant (Nozomi seemed to have a thing for BDSM). Just to name a few.

“And here we are ladies, enjoy your night.” The taxi driver said seemingly as if he heard nothing from his passengers, maybe that was actually a little concerning… He pulled in front of the restaurant, which was a 5 star top French restaurant which Nozomi somehow managed to book last minute, only because of ‘work benefits’. 

Nozomi hopped off the taxi with her purse behind her back, with a ‘come on’ smirk on her face. It took Eli a second to realise that she was going to have to pay the taxi driver, who seemed to be able to be patient enough for this shenanigan. Eli delved into her clutch only to find that she hadn’t brought any dosh on her, she looked helplessly at Nozomi who was already fishing for a tenner.

She half got back into the taxi and smoothly handed the taxi driver the ten pound note who was confused to why he was given pounds instead of yen, and Nozomi nonchalantly shrugged, “Keep the change, I wasn’t bothered to change any of my foreign currency back to yen, besides that's worth a lot~ Unless you’d like another currency.” before the taxi driver could react, she grabbed Eli’s arm, who wondered whether what Nozomi did was actually legal, and whisked Eli into the posh restaurant.

 

And similarly like any stereotypically extravagant French restaurant, this one had gorgeous golden decor, suit and tie waitstaff, candle-lit dinner, a true romantic fantasy. Maybe Eli would tell Kotori about this restaurant so that she could take Umi here, those two would have loved this.

“Welcome ladies, do you have a reservation?” A stout man with a pointy moustache announced as they entered. He tried to not notice the fact that Eli was trying hide her bulge with her clutch, and Eli tried not to blush, but after seeing that man’s peculiar moustache, she swallowed a giggle hoping that the waiter wouldn’t notice.

“Why yes, under Toujou. For two.” Nozomi tugged on Eli’s arm, “Isn’t this place absolutely stunning?”

A waitress that was with the waiter confirmed their booking and took them to their seat, a lovely window seat near the corner that housed a view of the harbour and clouding night sky, the moon, a brilliant white gemstone in the sky, shone its rays earnestly onto their table. Their table was sort of positioned a little strangely compared to the others, as if done intentionally to keep a tad distance away from the other customers. 

The two sat down, whilst Eli admired the view, Nozomi had focused her attention onto actually reading the menu. Well, maybe not all her concentration had gone there.

Something suspiciously rough and warm tugged at Eli’s bulge, Nozomi moved her chair a little forward and her range increased, giving her foot some more space. “N-Nozomi! I told you to stop didn’t I?!” Eli hissed instantly, her panicked cry made a few people glance in their direction, luckily for Eli, the long white table cloth hid what Nozomi was doing. 

“This is your punishment Eli-chi~ _Endure it._ ” Nozomi whispered with an absurdly evil and devilish smug look. She chuckled while her foot had managed to get under Eli’s skirt. Eli was beginning to tremble from the possible embarrassment she would have to go through. “And by the way, there was a booking fee, if we get kicked out that’s money wasted~”

Nozomi raised her hand to signal a waitress to come, she chuckled some more obviously enjoying the troubled reactions Eli had on her face. Eli could feel her face heating up and her dick getting harder, so much so that she was almost concerned that her panties (or her own cock) wouldn’t be able to withstand the pressure. It was dreadfully tight under there.

“Yes ma’am, what would you like to order?” The waitress said plainly, Eli grasped the edge of the tablecloth trying to resist letting out a moan, Nozomi’s feet were wrapped around her dick through the fabrics, sliding up and down, one foot going fast than the other...oh god….

Before she could even notice, the waitress turned to Eli, who had not actually touched the menu. “What are you ordering Eli-chi?” 

Eli was sweating balls and very much in a panicked state, she thought against the arousal, and quickly eyeballed the menu picking the first thing that looked the tastiest, desperately hoping for the waitress to go away.

“Alright, so here is what you ordered; one plate of escargot, one coq au vin and one beef bourguignon?”

“Y-Yes that’s it.” Eli half wheezed, just go away waitress lady! The waitress nodded slightly raising an eyebrow but walked away shortly. Nozomi had somehow managed to get Eli’s penis out of her panties, the rough feeling of Nozomi’s leggings on her bare cock, plus how her big toe would rub her balls, Eli couldn’t resist a soft whimper.

Her grasp on the tablecloth was even tighter, Nozomi was really making Eli feel so good with just her feet, Eli hoped in the deepest most secret place in her heart that she wouldn’t end up with a foot fetish after this. Her feet were just as soft as her hands, the slight sweat on her feet made stroking just that little bit more unbearable. Eli could feel her guard down for a just a second, causing her to inhale sharply and precome came out, Nozomi seemingly not minding the extra lubrication on her feet.

Some more people looked over in their direction not sure what to think, some blushed while others looked away with a disapproving look. Eli shook in fear for her life as she could feel that she was very much almost to her breaking point. Nozomi could tell the fear and arousal in her eyes that her feet stroked faster than before. She giggled looking Eli straight in her eyes, hardly blinking which was a little strange, and really put the pressure on Eli.

“Nozomi..I’m going to fucking cum on the table-aff..” Eli whispered trying to draw as little attention as possible, “Be my guest Eli-chi.” Nozomi shrugged not sympathizing with Eli. “Oh that’s quite a bit..”

Muffling her extremely awkward groan with her napkin, she reddened up after feeling her sperm had sprayed in some rather inconvenient places, the top of the table, her skirt and panties and Nozomi’s feet. 

Nozomi discreetly used her napkin to wipe off the excess cum on her feet, after all no one likes soggy socks or leggings.

Eli was incredibly embarrassed from the looks she had amassed, she sulked in despair,“Nozomi...that was really terrible of you…”.

 

“Nozomi I forgot to tell you that the reason why I was at home today was because I had sprained my ankle, I’m not supposed to strain it too much.” Eli and Nozomi were in the bathroom of the French restaurant, which was also decorated and had the same feel as the interior of the restaurant. While Eli had put on a fresh layer of daring red lipstick, Nozomi waited patiently for whatever reason instead of doing the same as Eli.

She looked around and stared at the door for a brief second before turning to enter the last cubicle and shut the door gently. Eli put away her lipstick, which she wasn’t sure she really needed to since they weren’t going clubbing or whatever, and waited for Nozomi to finish.

“Oh dear..I’ve got a problem Eli-chi.” Nozomi muttered muffled behind the cubicle door. 

“What is it?”

“There’s no toilet paper in my cubicle, could you pass some from the next cubicle to mine?”

“Alright..” Eli sighed thinking of how clumsy Nozomi was to not bring any tissue either. She got a wad of toilet paper, enough for her and knocked on Nozomi’s door. The cubicles were those type of toilets that were sealed off from each other, the door had no gaps and the only way see who was inside was by opening the door.

Nozomi opened the door, “Here you—uh!?” Eli’s arm was grabbed viciously tightly and pulled back that Eli had ended up in the cubicle with Nozomi crashing over the toilet, Nozomi squeezed past Eli to lock the door behind her, trapping Eli to her possible doom.

“Oh god oh god oh god Nozomi what are you doing?” Eli panicking was one of Nozomi’s favourite things so Nozomi would often stir Eli up like this. 

Introducing Authoritarian Nozomi, her voice stiffened and her tone more serious, every one of her sentences were commands that _had_ to be followed. 

“Eli-chi, you are going to eat me but you cannot come until I tell you to.” She said that with a straight face that Eli couldn’t help but laugh sadly already giving up, “Why here Nozomi…”

“ _Punishment_ , it’s not over yet~.” Nozomi stepped away from the door, Eli had now stood up in preparation for the extra dessert she was about to have, well, not that the restaurant’s desserts weren’t good, heck they were delicious, who doesn’t like a good shokolad mousse? Wait what?

“I trust you to not open that door, I mean I wouldn’t if I were you.” Nozomi dug under Eli’s skirt giving Eli’s hardening cock a good stroke, she sat down on the toilet after the cover had been put down, slid down her _very_ moist panties leaving them on her left leg, which sherested up on the toilet paper holder and the other more down to earth. Eli was given a spectacular view of Nozomi’s gleaming, ripe pussy, it was just waiting for her to be cleansed.

Eli couldn’t help herself but touch herself to the delicious smell of Nozomi, she kneeled down, still minding her ankle, to bury her head right up there, causing Nozomi to sigh from the instant pleasure that just the familiar touch of Eli’s mouth had brought her. Eli stroked slowly while unleashing her tongue on Nozomi’s area, licking the rim of her hole and then sticking it in.

Nozomi muffled herself with her beret, almost biting into it to stop herself from releasing pleasured noises too loud.

The main toilet door from outside opened and a group of women entered, all with their chit chat and clacking high heels and the lot, Eli couldn’t hope for a more awkward moment after what happened during dinner. Both she and Nozomi quieted down and stopped their licking and hip-moving/whimpers.

“Urgh you go first, who is in the last toilet?” One woman complained as her friends seemed to go to use the other toilets. 

“Haha don’t be so rude.”

“Maybe it’s just locked because...well sometimes they close one for maintenance.”

“But that one doesn’t have a sign saying so?”

“Hey what if it’s a special toilet for the manager, she’s a hottie, maybe she takes her victims there..”

“Woah really no way…”

Eli sweated just listening to their conversation, desperately trying to mute herself to prevent any speculation from the ladies.

_Although… Nozomi’s scent continuously filled Eli with euphoria and quenched her of it...hmm…_

Eli resumed her licking, and this time a little more aggressively than before, “Eli-chi! Wait wait!” Nozomi was humiliated at this point, the only thing keeping her hanging was the beret she had furiously tried to muffle herself with, Eli was just too good!

Eli paused and smirked this time, whispering “You better keep your voice down. You don’t want them hearing you now, do you?” Eli dragged her tongue up and down Nozomi’s walls, which had proved very effective from Nozomi’s surprised half squeal. 

“Hm? Did you guys hear something?”

“You sure that last cubicle is what it really is?”

“I don’t hear anything from inside, these walls are pretty thick…”

The women had soon finished up and scurried out of the toilet, much to Nozomi’s favor. She let go of the beret letting her pants and gasps be heard, Eli dick twitched in arousal, “Eli..chi I’m so m-mad at..you for doing that hah…” 

“It’s my revenge for doing that to me in the restaurant, with your foot and all.”

“F-Fine..do..as you want.”

Eli was sure that Nozomi’s trembling meant that she was almost about to orgasm, her hips dipped Eli’s head further up her vagina, and her moans were getting very loud.

She had given up on the beret and opted for playing with her boobs, “Nozomi..ghh I’m going to come with you okay?”

Nozomi nodded furiously, she was ready to end this. Her body shook, accompanied by a dirty dirty groan, and Eli let out her seed underneath the toilet, also accompanied by an equally dirty moan.

 

Nozomi’s keys clinked in her hands, gripped tightly and not very pleased with Eli. She struggled with the door but eventually got it open.

It had not been a the funnest thing to clean up all the cum that had been let out in that cubicle, and Eli knew that Nozomi regretted bringing Eli in there.

She flicked on the lights to their apartment while Nozomi just walked through collapsing head first onto the _still_ cum stained bed. She didn’t even bother taking of her shoes, she sighed depressingly and tiredly into the sheets.

“H-Hey Nozomi..at least take off your shoes.” Eli said worried about getting floor dirty as she took hers off as well, Eli was the one to the housework since Nozomi was hardly here!

Two separate thuds came from the bedroom, Eli came into the room to see Nozomi’s boots haphazardly lying on the floor, she picked them up and put them neatly into the shoe rack.

Another very long and heavy sigh came from Nozomi, except now muffled, she didn’t lift a finger. 

Eli scratched her head in confusion to why Nozomi was like this when she had done something as equally humiliating to Eli herself, she was acting pretty silly. She lay down next to Nozomi on her elbows and belly and poked at Nozomi’s beretless head. 

This poking went on for quite a while until Nozomi whined “Stop.”

“Okay look I’m sorry Nozomi, I just thought it wasn’t fair that I was the only one who had to suffer. That’s all.” Eli finally apologized, bored of the silence and thick air between her and her girlfriend. Eli waited for Nozomi to say something, or even react at all because that was what she wasn’t doing. “Nozomi?”

“Are you super mad at me?”

Pause. No movement detected.

“I said sorry.”

Scanning… no movement detected yet. New task: Check if Nozomi is asleep.

“Are you asleep?” Goal unachieved. Continue? Yes.

“Are you dead?”

“SHUT UP ELI.” Nozomi yelled lifting her head.

Eli could count the number of times that Nozomi had called her just Eli during their relationship on one hand, including this time, this made it a fourth that Nozomi had cut off the ‘-chi’. Usually this was when Nozomi was hyper annoyed or just being a mum.

“I’m enjoying my peace, now go away and have a shower or something, I don’t care.” Nozomi muttered meanly and obviously fed up with Eli’s persistence. 

“Hmm...nah I’ll just masturbate.” Eli tried to say nonchalantly hoping it would grab Nozomi’s attention, and it sure did!

She looked shocked, her mouth agape and taking offense as Eli took off her skirt and soggy panties and threw ‘em on the floor. Eli wasn’t really wanting to masturbate, anything but that after what had basically happened today. She wasn’t feeling energetic enough to actually stroke herself but her act was definitely fooling Nozomi.

“No please don’t I’m literally right next to you Eli-chi that’s really no fair~” Nozomi got up on her fours and crawled over to Eli, she glared at her flaccid penis, obviously her penis would give her away, although, the attention Nozomi’s eyes gave it was really threatening Eli’s peaceful night.

“Your smell on the sheets got me wanting more than just your tongue.” Nozomi flirted right as she sat right on Eli’s lap, creeping closer to her dick, which was beginning to feel a little spark ignite. Eli sighed to herself resigning to Nozomi’s wishes, Nozomi still wore her panties but at this point, even Eli could feel how soiled they had become, and the alluring warmth that tingled her insides even more.

Nozomi took the liberty of grinding Eli’s defenseless dick, and through the soaking panties Eli could feel Nozomi’s crevice coast over, it was tempting jam herself inside her right there but Eli waited for a little more encouragement to come her way.

Seeing as Eli was not doing the part Nozomi had wished her to do, she had no choice but to start taking her clothes off without Eli’s help, off went everything thrown in some direction behind her, her slippery slit was leaving her essence all over the top of Eli’s cock as she continued grind. 

“Was I doing this in your masturabation fantasy?”

Eli shook her head wearily, tired of the fact that Nozomi was still hung up on that, “No you were giving me blowjob.” 

Nozomi paused to think of something before she pushed Eli down and raised her hips above Eli’s now fully fledged erection. “I won’t do a blowjob but I promise that my vagina will be as equally...pleasurable.” The Russian girl chuckled in interest for what her partner had in store for her.

Nozomi pushed her hips downward gradually covering Eli’s throbbing dick with her pulsating walls, filled to the brim with more of Nozomi’s sweet sweet essence, Eli weakly let out a moan when she felt Nozomi’s hole welcome her warmly. 

“Khh…Eli-chi...I...feel like coming already…”

She bent her back down letting her breasts fill over Eli’s, and kissed Eli on the lips, with every kiss came Nozomi’s thrusting herself up and down Eli, the kisses soon became very intense and every swirl of Nozomi’s tongue had Eli trembling with pleasure.

Nozomi was enjoying it too, clearly, her eyes had reddened up, her pants more shallow as she fought for air between kisses, and how damn tight she was wrapped around Eli’s dick. “Nozomi...you’re so...t-tight..”

“I can’t help...it Eli-chi...your dick feels so good.”

The two took a break from their passionate kissing and after Eli disposed of her remaining clothes, they more than willingly stuck back together, both scared without the touch of the other. Eli softly guided Nozomi to her back while remaining the steady pace Nozomi had introduced. “Eli-chi! Yes...that spot…” she whined when Eli began to hit her favourite place. Eli adjusted her thrusts to cater to Nozomi’s preference, causing Nozomi to whimper even more. 

Eli also took a taste of Nozomi’s appetizing boobs, and sucked at her nipple, coating it thoroughly with spit. “G-God Eli-chi...can you hear my heart beating so f-fast?” Eli listened to the gaphumps and babumps that her Nozomi’s chest was making, and hummed a ‘Mhm’ in confirmation.

“Eli-chi...I want..more...deeper even..” 

There was a shred of worry that made Eli hesitate for a split second, heavier thrusting would make her come too fast, “Nozomi, if I go any deeper or faster, I’ll come.” Eli mumbled slightly ashamed from how long she was about to last, Nozomi shook her head furiously as if Eli had greatly misunderstood something. “Was I away for so long that you forgot how easy it was for...well...me to come..?” Nozomi had tried to say that as shamelessly as she could but didn’t quite manage to hide her embarrassment. It was however, a slap in the face to Eli for failing to remember what sex with her girlfriend was like and an easy source of encouragement for her.

“Please Eli-chi let’s finish this.” Nozomi sighed in anticipation, the blondie nodded and did as the darker haired girl willed. Her dick dived in with great speed and came out just as fast, not only were they quick, powerful thrusts, they were highly pleasurable ones at that.

“I f-feel it coming Eli-chi...I’m almost there!” Nozomi screamed out in thrill, her head had dug into Eli’s shoulder, the titillating feeling of Nozomi’s warm breath tickled Eli’s skin, it almost gave her goosebumps from the wonderfully tingly sensation. “I’m coming too..”

Nozomi’s shaky whimpers became more rapid and before she knew it, Eli had blown into her, also awakening her own phantasmal orgasm.

 

The drained (energy-wise and literal-wise lol) couple lay sleepily on their sides of the bed, enjoying each other’s warmth under the bedsheets. 

Eli felt herself just about to nod off but she remembered she probably should take a shower. It was 11:07 on Eli’s bedside clock, a little late. Nevermind that shower, maybe tomorrow...or perhaps Eli could just wash her body.

Nozomi’s phone had somehow ended up on Eli’s counter, she tapped Nozomi  
lightly on the shoulder and she handed it back to Nozomi who had closed her eyes rather serenely. 

“I’m going to have a shower Nozomi.” Eli got up from the bed and heard Nozomi gasp in alert, “Oh shit Eli I forgot to take my pill.” She looked at the notification on her phone in dread.

“Well then...are you ready for kids?”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this stupidly unrealistic fic and that bit at the end where Eli says 'are you ready for kids' is a joke okay, if you take birth control pills do remember to take them ! Thanks for reading


End file.
